custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict between Jaller and Cerdad
The conflict between Jaller and Cerdad is a fight that occured in the first episode of the fourth season of the Bionicle Rescue series. This can be considered the longest fight in the series as it lasted three episodes. History Context At the beginning of the fourth season, Teridax started the construction of a massive giant robot, pretending he was going to use it to attack the Universe. But it was in fact a distraction he intended to use so the Bionicle Rescue Guild wouldn't suspect he was actually gathering his forces. At this time Cerdad finally came back in the Universe he was banned from millenias ago and confronted Teridax, pretending he had understood Teridax was the most powerful of them and wanted to join him. Teridax initially refused, but when Cerdad told him that he could prevent the Bionicle Rangers from destroying his robot too soon and thus give him more time, he agreed to take him on his side. Cerdad then departed to the robot, waiting for the Rangers to come. The Bionicle Rangers indeed learnt of the existance of the robot and sent a strike Nuparu Inika to infiltrate it. Iruini then assembled a strike team consisting of Strakk, Tarix, Matoro Mahri, Tahu Mistika and Jaller Inika and teleported them inside the robot, where they were met by Nuparu who was followed by Bohrok-Khal. The team was immediately confronted by Cerdad, his sword in hand. Jaller and he exchanged a few words before Jaller ordered his team to go and fulfil their mission. Fight The two then charged at each other, and exchanged some weak blows, testing the other's skills. Cerdad quickly started pushing Jaller back. At the end of the episode, the two fighters had arrived on a platform, where they were still struggling. They found themselves blocked, their swords pressed one against the other. Jaller managed to throw a header at Cerdad, pushing him against a wall. The Toa immediately attacked, targetting his foe's head, but Cerdad avoided the blow. Cerdad, seemingly overpowered, looked at the lower floors. Jaller thought he was about to kill himself and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Cerdad jumped, but didn't fall to his death. He created a rope out of nothing and used it to grab Jaller's foot and take the Toa with him. At the end of the second episode, the two fighters had landed on another platform and kept fighting furiously, with Jaller realizing he was facing a very skilled opponent. After a few blows, Cerdad pushed him at the edge of the platform, where they kept fighting. Jaller managed to deflect Cerdad's sword and hit his head. His joy lasted only a few seconds as he realized he had just cut one of Cerdad's fangs, actually angering his opponent. Cerdad brutally assaulted him and pushed him against the wall in a fit of anger. Standing just at the edge of the platform and facing a powerful monster, Jaller actually started fearing for his life. In the third episode, the two were still fighting. Jaller deflected a powerful blow and jumped above Cerdad, who countered his assault. When hitting the floor, Jaller tried to hit his opponent's back, but Cerdad stopped him. Cerdad then teleported himself , trying to hit the Toa's back, but to no avail. Cerdad managed to disarm Jaller, who used his fists to throw his foe's sword away. The two then exchanged several blows, and Cerdad made Jaller fall to the floor. He tried to kill him using his claws to hit him, but Jaller avoided it. Jaller stood up and quickly took his sword back before striking again. Cerdad used the blades of his arms to protect himself. He teleported his sword right in his hand and resumed the fight. He also created himself a new fang to replace the one Jaller had cut. Cerdad teleported himself several times to try and hit the Toa by surprise, but Jaller foiled all of his efforts, protecting himself with his sword. Jaller avoided another attack, letting Cerdad plant his sword in the floor, and tried to strike. Cerdad used his teleportation to avoid him and reappeared just before him to strike. When Jaller teammates were finished placing explosives inside the robot, they contacted Jaller, but all they could hear was the sounds of the fight. They rushed to their friend's help. Cerdad ultimately took the upper hand, punching Jaller to the ground. He taunted the Toa, who charged at him. Using his foe's anger to his advantage, Cerdad deflected his attack and hit his stomach, critically wounding him. jaller fell unconscious. Fight Aftermath Jaller's teamates arrived at this moment and saw Cerdad standing over Jaller's body. Cerdad remarked Jaller was still alive. He was interrupted by the Rangers who stood before him, ready to fight. Cerdad left with Jaller's body. Cerdad would take Jaller to his temporary lair, where he would wait to confront the rescue team coming to save him, resulting in another fight.